One-Shot
The One-Shot, or OneShot, was a lever action, heavy-class, recoilless sniper rifle manufactured by the Coalition of Ordered Governments. It was known for its prominent laser sight, incredible stopping power, and armor-piercing capability. Description The One-Shot was designed and manufactured by the COG. However, like most other COG weapons, it soon fell into the hands of the Locust. The One-Shot is electrically charged, fires 20mm rounds and feeds from an 8-round internal magazine. It is cycled manually by cranking the lever on the side of the weapon. One round from this gun is enough to make a target explode in a cloud of blood and gore. This makes it a highly effective weapon against larger Locust units, such as Maulers and their Boom Shields, Gunkers and Reavers. They can even penetrate the armor of an Armored Kantus. Despite its amazing firepower, the One-Shot's long reload time, charge time while aiming and the visible laser while aiming gives its victims the window of opportunity to return fire and injure, or even kill the operator. However, these consequences are balanced out by the tremendous stopping power it has against armor, truly giving homage to its name. History Destruction of Halvo Bay While trying to enter the Museum of Military Glory, Kilo Squad came under attack by One-Shot-equipped Locust, firing from the main balcony of the Museum. After they had dealt with the Locust, they turned the weapons against waves of Locust. At Seahorse Hills, several Locust Mortar teams were guarded by Locust with One-Shots. Kilo had to take them out first before attacking the Mortar teams. More Locust also used One-Shots inside Kurt Elliott's mansion as well as Onyx Point, where several Locust, armed with One-Shots, tried to stop the Gears from leaving the facility. Finally, a few more One-Shot-packing Locust attempted to stop the squad from deploying the Lightmass Missile against General Karn. Grappler with the One-Shot.]] Evacuation of Ilima During the Evacuation of Ilima, General RAAM led an assault on key areas of the city where Seeders could be summoned, to help blacken the skies for the Kryll. However, while heading for the second location, RAAM and his unit came under fire from a unit of Gears in a small courtyard, including one using a One-Shot. In response, RAAM used his power over the Kryll to kill him, and the rest of the unit. Zeta-Six also came under fire from a One-Shot-wielding Locust Sniper after moving through an ex-Stranded occupied building. It was positioned outside a building, above a courtyard. After dealing with the other Locust emerging from E-Holes in the courtyard, Michael Barrick successfully killed the Sniper. Lambent Pandemic Mission to Hanover , 17 A.E., with a One-Shot.]] When Augustus Cole and his team began crossing the Centennial Bridge to assist the CNV Sovereign, which was under attack by a Lambent Leviathan, they found out about the Savage Locust mini fortress on the bridge. They came under fire from their main barricade from Locust Snipers armed with the weapon. However, it was Samantha Byrne's Longshot that caused their swift execution. As they made their way to the end of the bridge to tip Tickers on to the Leviathan, they were confronted by a small Locust force in a last ditch attempt to kill Cole and his team. During the fight, a One-Shot armed Sniper was taken out by Clayton Carmine after he took over a Multi-Turret and blew up a nearby Gas tanker next to the Sniper's position. Battle of the Deadlands When Delta-One infiltrated the Savage Locust Stronghold in the Deadlands, they were fired at by One-Shot armed lookouts in the Guard Towers. They were quickly dealt with when Marcus returned fire with a One-Shot he found on the ground in front of the Fortress. One was later used by Marcus Fenix when Delta rescued Dizzy Wallin from a supply depot in the Deadlands that was overrun with Grubs. He used it against six Reavers. Battle of Anvil Gate Gears of War 3: Act III: Unbreakable Marcus and Dom later used them during the Locust's siege of Anvil Gate to help defend the front wall area by taking down Reavers, advancing lines of Drones and Grinders before the Locust brought up a Siegebeast to knock down the front gate, letting the Grubs into the Courtyard. As Maulers started entering through the gate, Marcus picked up another One-Shot and destroyed all of them, the One-Shot's armor-piercing round having punched straight through their Boom Shields. Battle of Endeavor Naval Shipyard When Delta had started moving the repaired CNV Adamant, they trekked through the dry dock area, fighting past the Queen's Guards until they came across a huge force of heavy Locust, including Boomers, Grinders, Kantus, Shriekers and Reavers. While the rest of Delta held off the Kantus and Shriekers, Marcus used the One-Shot to obliterate the Boomers, Grinders and one of the Reavers. Second Battle of Azura After taking the service ladder from the Maintenance/Storage area, Delta were attacked by a group of Guards and Reavers. Marcus retrieved a One-Shot from a nearby service bay and used it to kill the attacking Locust. Later, in Pinnacle Tower, whilst fighting to get to Adam Fenix’s room, Delta moved along the corridor leading to it. Along the way, Marcus found a One-Shot from another room and used it to kill a Grinder and the accompanying Locust Guards. Strategy Despite its monumental stopping power, the One-Shot is somewhat limited in it being able to penetrate up to 5 targets in one shot. However, this only applies for Campaign and Horde 2.0, as in online multiplayer matches, you can face up to 5 enemy players (human/AI controlled). The-One Shot is useful for taking out almost any enemy; it kills almost every enemy in one hit (not applying to bosses like Berserkers). This massive power means it is also a good candidate to incapacitate and capture the leader of an opposing force. Headshots do not apply to the One-Shot because of its massive stopping power; shredding enemies into a red mist or, in the case of Boomers, blowing their torso off. There are downsides to using this weapon, however. Unlike other heavy two-handed weapons such as the Mortar and Mulcher where you can fire from the hip, firing the One-Shot requires the player crouch or mount on cover. It takes a while to prepare the shot; opponents will also see a laser and hear a beeping sound, which gives them time to escape a potentially fatal blow. The user will also be very vulnerable to grenades and attacks from behind, as they have to use the scope to fire, which greatly limits their vision, so make sure you have nothing approaching from behind or have an ally cover you. Fortunately, the One-Shot has a fast reload time and active reloads can be achieved easily because of it. Multiplayer *It costs 900 points in Horde Mode; buy it to deal with powerful bosses like Berserkers and Brumaks. **In multiplayer modes, AI can pick up One-Shots. However, they often have difficulty preparing the weapon, even on Insane, making them a sitting duck. They will discard it if fired on though. *On Beast mode, one of the Onyx Guard will be carrying a One-Shot. *The One-Shot Execution is unlocked after you get 40 kills with it. The user will kick the incapacitated target over, raising the weapon. The victim will attempt to cover their face, only to have it smashed with the butt of the One-Shot. Behind the scenes *The symbol of the One-Shot is an elephant. This is a reference to Epic Games jokingly calling the weapon an "elephant gun". *The last two One-Shots in Azura are hard to find. The first one is located in a Service area. After taking the ladder up from the Maintenance/Storage area, take a right and head to a metal shutter. Shoot the electrical box on its left and it will open. Inside will be a One-Shot and a Mulcher. The other is located in the first room you come to while trying to get to Adam Fenix. It is hidden behind a small sofa next to an Ammo box. Appearances *''Gears of War: Judgment'' *''RAAM's Shadow'' *''Gears of War 3'' References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of the Coalition of Ordered Governments Category:Gears of War 3 weapons Category:Gears of War: Judgment weapons